


Passenger Seat

by Cloudniam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudniam/pseuds/Cloudniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the open road in front of him, Dean feels invincible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passenger Seat

With the open road in front of him, Dean feels invincible. His hands, gripping the steering wheel so tight, he’s sure there is going to be blisters tomorrow. The music, so loud, he can feel it pulsing through his veins, as though there is no need for blood, and in the passenger seat, Cas.

Dean looks over at his friend, whose lying back against his seat, arms folded behind his head. His eyes are closed, but he’s not asleep, because his hand comes up, grabbing the cigarette loosely hanging in his mouth, and lets out a puff of smoke that flies quickly out the open window.

Dean turns back towards the road, looking out at the horizon. The sun is deep past the mountains, and is emitting a light orange glow. Some stars are starting to appear, making it look like the sky is covered in diamonds. Who knew Arizona could be so pretty? Dean just thought it was a heaping load of nothing before they came.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas’ voice is light and airy, as though he really isn’t in the car. When he and Dean first started hanging out, it never felt like Cas was ever interested in conversing with Dean, the way he talked. It was like he’d rather just sit across from each other and stare. (Which he did anyways.)

“Yeah?” Dean lifts his own cigarette to his mouth, taking a deep drag. He feels the smoke fill up his lungs, and holds it in for as long as he can, to keep that warm feeling inside of him.

“I’m glad we did this,” he turns his head, looking at how relaxed Dean looks when he’s behind the wheel, blissed out look on his face as if he just had the best sex. “The road trip, I mean.”

Dean looks over, a big goofy smile on his face. He slips their hands together and brings them up to his mouth, lightly kissing Cas' knuckle. "Yeah, baby, me too."


End file.
